Blowing Off Steam
by GreenPaw
Summary: After another fruitless attempt to woo Ladybug, Chat Noir returns home with an extreme bought of sexual frustration. As Adrien he's thrust into a situation he didn't expect, having to entertain Kagami. With astute perusal she knows exactly what he needs and isn't afraid to give it to him. (Aged up erotica)


_A/N: Warning - aged up erotica, innocent eyes should be averted now. The rest of you enjoy._

* * *

Chat Noir stormed through his bedroom window and dropped into his room. The tension practically rolling off him in waves because he was so frustrated. So sexually frustrated. Time and time again, Ladybug rejected his advances while claiming to love another. This other guy clearly hadn't sealed the deal because Ladybug never referred to him as her boyfriend, just a guy she liked. Oh wait, loved. For five freaking years.

Didn't she understand that he loved her too? That he wanted to be close to her. To share in her everyday life as well as help her achieve her dreams. But no, as usual he was pushed aside for some other dude. Chat Noir raked both hands through his hair then dropped his transformation.

Plagg gave him a brief look of sympathy before whining, "Cheese?"

With a roll of his green eyes, Adrien tossed a chunk of camembert at his kwami and slunk to his sofa. The model had just flicked on the TV when there was a knock at his door. "Yeah?" he called as he glanced over his shoulder.

Nathalie walked in, looking as stern as always. "Your father has a business meeting with Mrs Tsurugi for next hour or so. Could you please entertain her daughter, Kagami?"

It wasn't really a question, and while Adrien wasn't particularly in the mood for company he nodded. "Sure."

His father's assistant stepped back and allowed Kagami to enter the room. Then Nathalie departed, closing the door behind her.

"Hi Adrien," Kagami said with a small smile.

"Hey."

A delicate eyebrow lifted. "Something wrong?"

Adrien let out a long sigh. "Just really frustrated."

"How so?"

The model glanced at her sideways as he considered how much to reveal. "I really want a relationship with a girl who keeps blowing me off. No matter what I do, she continues rejecting me. I want her to love me so very badly."

Kagami's expression grew serious. "I told you before, change targets."

"But she's-"

Adrien was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"Listen to me. You've wasted enough time on this girl. If she's not interested then you need to walk away."

The model's eyebrows arrowed up in a look of helplessness. "But-" he tried again however Kagami pressed her finger harder and he stopped speaking.

Brown eyes took him in from head to toe. Perusing his tense frame with slow assessment. "You say you're frustrated and you're clearly wound up. You need relief, Agreste."

Adrien's brow furrowed but he didn't dare speak. Not with her finger so firmly in place over his mouth. Kagami slid closer to him, her hand lowering to capture his chin. The model was compelled to back away, he understood the glint in her eyes. Lust was staring him in the face and while he found Kagami attractive, he really didn't know what to do with his emotions on that front. He loved Ladybug but he was drawn to Kagami as well.

Before his brain could continue to analyse his feelings and the general situation, Kagami's mouth claimed his in a searing kiss. Closing his eyes, Adrien felt a blissful sense of liberation. Here was a girl who wanted him, who yearned for his attention. He didn't love her but he was thrilled just the same. For once a woman he was attracted to reciprocated his feelings and he wanted more.

Kagami seemed to sense this need. Her tongue danced with his and her hands roamed down his body. Adrien leaned into her touch, relishing those tender hands skimming to his belt buckle. His eyelids burst open in shock as Kagami's hands made quick work of his belt and fly. Suddenly her hand was in his pants and he groaned at the contact.

Deft fingers stroked his length, freeing his erection and then her thumb was at his tip, spreading his precum in agonisingly slow caresses. Instinct had Adrien's hips bucking at the contact. Kagami's mouth broke from his as she sat back to look at him smugly. "Do you want more?"

Words eluded him but Adrien nodded with enthusiasm.

"I thought so," she said with a wicked glint in her eyes as she lowered herself down to his lap, taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

"Oh God," Adrien moaned as her tongue circled his crown and her lips formed a tight seal. She fisted the base of his erection and began working him in a way that made him pant. Watching her head bobbing while she sucked and pumped was so utterly erotic it was driving him nuts. Kagami's velveteen touch picked up speed and there was an undeniable build-up of pressure in his loins.

Gritting his teeth, the model threw his head back in ecstasy. One hand clung to the leather of the sofa while the other was twisted firmly within Kagami's hair. As she took him deeper, to the point where he was touching the back of her throat, Adrien climaxed and filled her mouth with his seed.

Breathing hard, Adrien opened his eyes and looked down to Kagami. He was concerned that maybe she didn't want his load in her mouth but she was steadily swallowing down all he had to give. When she was done, her brilliant tongue was licking him clean.

"K-Kagami."

"Good, huh." She smirked with a deep look of satisfaction.

His voice was a throaty croak. "Yes."

"Excellent. Now you need to get me off."

Green eyes widened. "But I just came."

Kagami looked amused. "There are other ways, Agreste." With that, she rose up on her knees and straddled him but didn't sit down. Slowly, she began undoing the buttons of her black blouse, leaving her tie in place and she parted the fabric. Adrien's eyes bulged at the black lace half-cups that barely concealed anything. Two prominent dark nipples were pointing sharply at him. While Kagami's breasts were meagre, her broad nipples were more than enough to hold his attention. "Lick me," she demanded.

Nodding, Adrien complied and he pried the lace down and encircled her engorged peak with his tongue. Kagami's hand cupped his nape and urged him closer. The model continued to lavish her nipple with his mouth. Kagami's breathing grew heavy as she curled her fingers into his hair and compelled him to move to the opposite side.

While he was busy tonguing her. Kagami reached for his right hand at her hip, guiding him down beneath her white skirt and up under the hem of her panties. "Touch me," she demanded in a breathy whisper.

Adrien's long fingers sank down over her mound to find the slick lips of her pussy. A sharp gasp sounded from Kagami as he eased a finger between her folds and slowly stroked.

"Yes," she panted, "Oh yes. More, Adrien."

He wasn't entirely sure what to do but slipped his fingers deeper while sucking on her breast. Then he found her entrance and gently probed a digit into her heat. Kagami angled her hips forward, eager for his penetration. Once his index finger was inside her to the last knuckle, Adrien began thrusting in and out. Her respiration grew faster and she moaned as he timed his movements with his mouth.

His own body was beginning to respond to her, and Adrien wondered how far Kagami was willing to go. At the thought he added a second finger into her body. This seemed to drive her into a frenzy as Kagami undulated her hips and found her release.

The dark curtain of her hair was plastered to her sweaty forehead when Adrien lifted his gaze. Sated brown eyes studied him with adoration and then they dipped to his lap.

"My, my, Agreste. You're excited again."

Adrien blushed. "Um, yeah. Hearing you… well it got me all worked up again."

Pushing back the sleave of her jacket, Kagami checked the time. "Let's finish this," she stated as she pulled a condom from her jacket pocket and tossed it at him.

Swallowing, the model tore open the foil and sheathed himself as Kagami tugged her panties free and came back to straddle his lap.

"Shouldn't we take our clothes off?"

"No, we don't have time. Besides, it's hotter and more forbidden this way."

He supposed she was right, although he felt a little weird still being in his shirt with his jeans around his knees. Kagami had no such qualms as she fanned out her skirt and aligned herself over his straining cock. Before he could change his mind, Kagami gradually impaled herself on his throbbing shaft. Adrien's ability to think was overtaken by sensation. His hands gripped her hips and implored her to move. Gyrating herself with torturous slowness, Adrien grit his teeth and began thrusting upward.

Kagami's short hair bounced with his increased pounding and her lips parted while her eyelids lowered. Her hands were on his shoulders as she moved in time with him. The squeeze of her pelvic muscles was incredible, and when she leant forward to lick his earlobe he knew he was done for. Adrien found his crescendo and gave one last hard thrust into Kagami. She let out a throaty moan and clutched at his shirt with tight fists.

Those seductive brown eyes met his. "Less frustrated now?"

The model grinned. "Most definitely." Yet his expression soured. "Um, but what does this mean?"

"We had sex, Adrien. No need to fret. I'm not one of those clingy girls who needs a relationship afterward, although I wouldn't say no if you're interested."

"I'm not sure. While this was fun, I… I still love her."

"I know," Kagami said with a resigned sigh as she shifted off his lap and readjusted her clothes. "As I said, this doesn't have to mean anything. I've been wanting to sleep with you since I was sixteen. I've waited two years, I can wait longer for an actual relationship. But not too long."

The model nodded feeling a sense of guilt at what had just transpired. In essence, he'd used Kagami. Even if she had been the one doing the seducing. For a while he'd suspected her feelings ran deeper and perhaps this moment of weakness for both of them meant far more than what she was admitting to. With that thought, he couldn't look directly at Kagami, instead he peered out his window and froze.

There sitting perched on a building adjacent sat Ladybug, staring at him with a look of shock upon her face. The impulse to transform and go to her, explaining the situation was almost undeniable. Yet Ladybug didn't know she was staring at an unmasked Chat Noir, who had just been intimate with someone else. Gritting his teeth, he looked away from his partner to adjust his jeans and stride to his bathroom to clean up.

Adrien was unaware that Ladybug hadn't intentionally spied upon them. Nor did he realise that her heart was bleeding at the knowledge that her crush had made love to someone other than her. By witnessing his moment with Kagami, Ladybug's prolonged feelings of infatuation for Adrien Agreste began to fizzle. Eventually it would open the door for affection towards Chat Noir from Ladybug.

But for now, Adrien realised he had the opportunity to experience a real relationship. One where his feelings were reciprocated. Kagami had a lot in common with him such the strains of high expectations from a strict parent, feeling isolated due to their social status and wealth. Like Adrien, it was obvious that Kagami needed affection, just as desperately as he craved it.

While she wasn't the girl of his dreams, Adrien recognised that Kagami was special to him, and perhaps it was time he gave his fencing partner a chance. As he emerged from the bathroom, with his mind made up, Adrien ignored the heroine beyond his window. Instead he took Kagami's hands in his. She wasn't the woman he intended to spend his life with, but he would devote himself to her as if she were.

"I'm changing targets, Kagami. I chose you."

* * *

**So, I wrote this story quite a while ago but wasn't happy with the ending. Hence why I've only just published it now, because I've tweaked it to how I was hoping. We all know that Adrien/Chat loves Ladybug but I figure at some point he's going to doubt that anything is going to happen between them and we all know he's got a soft spot for Kagami. I wanted to leave this open to interpretation, perhaps his relationship with Kagami will end up stronger than his feelings for LB, or Ladybug's later attention to Chat Noir will finally open the door to the love he's always wanted. The option is really up to you and your imagination. **

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts in the review box below :)**


End file.
